<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the show must go on by mimiskiholmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599488">the show must go on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiskiholmes/pseuds/mimiskiholmes'>mimiskiholmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Kirishima Eijirou, Actor Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Insecure Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Waiter Midoriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiskiholmes/pseuds/mimiskiholmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kirishima is the actor of the moment and Bakugou starts working at his favorite restaurant</p><p>~</p><p>Not really good, i try</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakushima Tododeku shinkami ToInko DabiGen, Seroraka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the show must go on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you like this mmMmm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou was having a shitty day. First, the damn alarm had not sounded and he was starting his day late. Second, his bike had a chain problem. And third, when he finally managed to get out of his damn shitty neighborhood, he remembered that it was his first day at his new job.</p><p>It was in that damn restaurant. If it wasn't because he really needed to pay for a trip to the outskirts of the city and asking his old men for money, they weren't in the plan. Even if he had to put up with Deku's damn nerd and his cheeky stepdad Toshinori ... Inko was the only person he didn't really bother working with. She was nice.</p><p>Either way, she was about to explode in fury because with all her incredible culinary talent she was just a miserable waiter, and if she ever heard Deku's weeping idiot say "Kacchan, do you need help?" That crappy restaurant was going to blow up ... I didn't even understand how a pigsty like that had diners, who could have such bad taste as to want to eat something cooked by the hands of an obsolete old man like Toshinori Yagi?</p><p>Bakugou was far from admiring the best damn chef in the region ... too far.</p><p>He didn't even understand how someone with that fame and talent had ended up stuck in that little place. If he were Bakugou, he would have made a whole chain of restaurants and would be damn rich and powerful.</p><p>"There is nothing else I need, Bakugou shonen," he said to her once, with that damn brotherly tone, "I have more than I would have liked."</p><p>Ugh. They all nauseated him in that damn place.</p><p>Things would be better if there was someone in the damn restaurant to attend to, but it was ten in the morning, the rush hour of the place used to be at lunchtime, so unfortunately I could hear the talk of schoolgirls in love holding Deku and the bland idiot of Kaminari Denki, another useless bastard who worked at the cash register.</p><p>They were both gossiping seeing something on the blonde's cell phone.</p><p>"Doesn't it look like a dream?" Deku sighed disgustingly.</p><p>"Dude, man, he's the hottest man in life" I gasp Kaminari "Imagine seeing him in person, he must be damn handsome"</p><p>Deku gave a cry of excitement.</p><p>"Meeting him in person would also be a dream ... He looks so elegant and he's so handsome. And his voice is so charming. And ..."</p><p>"Shit, nerd, you look like a girl"</p><p>"Man!" Kaminari complained "It is Todoroki Shouto. We are all girls in love if it is him"</p><p>Before Bakugou could even hit Kaminari's idiot for answering him. Because who the hell thinks that idiot is. Toshinori, who was sitting at one of the empty tables in the place, laughed sweetly.</p><p>"Ah, Todoroki is quite awkward ... Just like you Izuku"</p><p>"DO YOU KNOW TODOROKI SHOTO !?" Kaminari shouted almost throwing himself on top of his boss.</p><p>Toshinori smirked slightly. "His father ... But I have seen the Todoroki more than once, the two who are stars. He has other children more but dedicated to other things"</p><p>Deku seemed to be in the damn foolland, obfuscated when his stepfather met the bastard who for some reason Bakugou had no idea who he was.</p><p>"OH YES" Kaminari agreed "Is not Dabi the oldest son of Todoroki Enji? I remember he appeared in a fairly old movie, but now he has a band ... They are cool"</p><p>"YOU KNOW TODOROKI SHOUTO !!!!" Exclaimed jerk # 1 "DAD, WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU KNEW MY HUSBAND? WHY ARE YOU SO BAD WITH ME"</p><p>Bakugou was going to have a migraine before his damn shift ended.</p><p>The conversation was forgotten after a client came to eat, attended by Deku, Bakugou approached the counter, where Kaminari saw what seemed like an interview. Or whatever.</p><p>"Midoriya you are going to die" he exclaimed.</p><p>Bakugou's biggest dream.</p><p>"Why will I die now?" Asked the freckled, delivering the order.</p><p>"Todoroki is going to play Pietro in The Undercity of Hell!"</p><p>Tf.</p><p>"NO" I yell from the other end of the restaurant "YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME. DON'T DO THAT. I'LL DIE FROM A HEART ATTACK. IT'S ALL. I'M FINISHED. I LOVE IT"</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth, man!" Idiot # 2 complained "Guess who Nietz will be"</p><p>"Who?" I ask anxiously "Is it me?"</p><p>"In your wild dreams, bro" Kaminari scoffed "Kirishima got the role"</p><p>"AGAIN ANOTHER MOVIE TOGETHER?"</p><p>"I know. It's very crazy, right? It's already like the thousandth movie they make together"</p><p>"And it's like the third where they are couples. Remember Tears of the Dragon?"</p><p>"Damn yes. I cried for a week. Kirishima deserved that damn All might's"</p><p>Bakugou was quite interested in that now. Why the hell did they know something that he didn't? And who the hell were those two fucking gays?</p><p>"Todoroki was interviewed by Midnight on The Late show. He talked about it."</p><p>Deku almost ripped the cell phone out of Kaminari's hands. Bakugou was finally able to give the bastard a face that ... Weird.</p><p> </p><p>It was not sensual, nor beautiful. It was weird. Strange half-white, half-red hair, a blunt face, and a strange, gruesome scar covering one eye.</p><p>Well, it was Midoriya-nerd-shit-Izuku. Of course his tastes would be lousy.</p><p>Bakugou went back to his business, after the half-half idiot talked about another stupid man he didn't know.</p><p>"... Yes, working with Kirishima is always good" even his voice sounded bored "We are best friends after all ..."</p><p>God. If the Deku idiot kept crying for that bastard, he was definitely going to blow up the place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>